Life Lessons
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: In a modern AU, Anna is tasked with teaching Elsa the ways of the world after her 13 long years of isolation- But will it really be so easy? Join Elsa and Anna in this humorous series of one-shots.
1. Grocery Shopping

**A/N: **Hello again! This is going to be a collection of senseless, silly one-shots of Anna teaching Elsa the various things there is to know about modern life after her years of isolation. I'm starting out with a shopping trip, but there are so many different scenarios to be explored! I am also open to any suggestions that you may have! :) I hope you enjoy! ^^ If you like it or have a suggestion, feel free to drop me a review. :)

* * *

Life Lessons

_Grocery Shopping_

A shiny red mustang slowly pulled into a narrow parking space in front of 'Walden's Groceries'; a local supermarket. From the car two young women emerged: Anna, the red headed, ever bouncy and optimistic 18 year old who had finally just gotten back her older sister after many long, painful years of separation, and Elsa, the platinum blonde and graceful, magical, yet socially ignorant and sheltered 21 year old who had recently escaped her 13 years of lonely isolation; voluntarily locked away in fear of the mysterious icy magic she had been born with. Within the last months, however, a chain of dramatic events led to the sisters' sweet reunion, and with it, the challenges that Elsa now faced adapting to the world she hasn't seen in so very long.

Today's lesson? Grocery shopping. Anna knew very well that Elsa needed to learn these seemingly ordinary skills. After all, at 21 and as the chosen inheritant of their father's very successful business, she would without a doubt be expected to know how to take care of herself and make her way around this chaotic world. The two, now standing in front of the car and with their environmentally friendly fabric grocery bags in hand, made their way towards the store. Anna knew immediately that this was promising to be an interesting experience as Elsa became startled by the automatic sliding doors; jumping back 3 feet out of fear of the gaping maw.

"Anna… Did you just see that?! They opened by themselves," she said, her voice laden with nervousness. Then, at the sight of them viciously snapping shut, she added, "And closed by themselves… I don't like 'em."

Anna couldn't help but giggle. "Elsa, they're just automatic doors. They sense when you're approaching. Watch," Anna said as she inched her way back towards the double sliding doors. Upon her approach, as expected, the doors slid open once more. She walked through to the other side. "See? Not scary. Come on."

Elsa continued to stare at the doorway as she slowly started to shake her head in polite refusal. "No, I don't want to go. What if it closes on me?"

"It's not going to close on you, Elsa. It has a motion sensor and can tell you aren't clear of it yet. You'll be fine, I promise." She felt bad, but she couldn't help but smile at her sister's hesitation, especially since they had since acquired quite the audience of shoppers also wanting to enter.

Elsa went to move in slight, sudden jerks, but her feet were as if they were frozen solid to the ground- they very well may have been. Finally, with a sudden, brave dash, Elsa bolted through the menacing door way. "See? It's fine," Anna said as she softly patted her sister on the back.

Finally inside the store and choosing to ignore Anna's condescending tone, Elsa slowly turned in place as she looked around in amazement. "Wow… it's so big."

Anna giggled. "Alright, we're only here for a few things. You have the shopping list, don't you?"

It took Elsa, who was still distracted by her new surroundings, a moment to comprehend what Anna had just asked. "Um, yeah. It's right here," she said as she reached into her small blue pocket book. She held it up in front of her to read the list out loud. "We need milk, eggs, bread, fruit, ground beef, carrots and peppers. But Anna… the store is so big. How are we going to find everything?"

"I shop here all of the time, Elsa. Besides, they have signs above the aisles that tell you were everything is. And we're closest to the fruits and vegetables, so we should probably start there. Can you grab a cart?"

"A cart?" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh, sorry. Over there," she explained as she pointed in the direction of the long line of them by the door. "You just take one and pull it out from the others."

Elsa did as asked and made her way over to the silver carts. Firmly grabbing the handle, she gave a hard tug and pulled one loose. Testing it out, she rolled the cart back and forth and then made her way back over to Anna. "Alright, so now what?"

"Now we shop!" she replied, gesturing for Elsa to follow as she started towards the produce. Elsa had never seen so many different types of fruits and vegetables in her life. "Alright, for this we need to grab a few plastic bags. See them there? Can you grab me, I don't know… four of them? I'll be right over there picking out some carrots."

"Sure," Elsa responded. She made her way over to the bizarre contraption that held onto the large roll of bags. She went to grab one, but as she pulled, she realized that there was no end to them in sight; the line of bags becoming longer and longer. As she examined them more closely, she noticed the perforation that separated one bag from the next. She tried to separate them, but that only led to her pulling out even more of them and stretching and ripping the bags. _Ugh,_ she thought to herself as she threw them down in irritation. Frustrated, she left the long tangled plastic snake and met Anna where she stood by the carrots.

Anna, noticing her empty hands, inquired. "Uh, Elsa? The bags?"

A slight shade of red flashed across Elsa's flawless, winter white cheeks. She lowered her head, embarrassed that she couldn't even complete such a simple task, and pointed in the direction of the devastation. "I had a problem…"

Anna followed the line of sight from her pointed finger and once her eyes locked onto the sad scene, she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Elsa. My gosh, I… You do know they come apart, right?"

Elsa, not finding it the slightest bit funny, crossed her arms tightly against her chest and snarled, "It's not funny, Anna."

Anna suddenly felt a tiny wave of guilt wash over her. How terrible of a sister she must have seemed as she was standing there, laughing, mocking her sister's honest effort. After all, what seems so easy to one is something completely alien to someone who's so inexperienced with the world. "I'm sorry, Elsa. Come here, I'll show you how to do it." At first, Elsa didn't budge, still a little angry and embarrassed, but just because Elsa had icy magic that flowed through her veins didn't mean that she was cold at heart. Having no desire to stay angry with her sister, who honestly meant well, she shed her frustrations and joined Anna at the bags. Anna tore the current mess from the rack so that she could properly demonstrate. "Alright, so, you see this little hook here? You just pull this bag down like this," she said as she pulled the bag downwards, matching the rounded hook with the gap in the perforation, "and pull."

_Oh great… If I wasn't embarrassed enough before, she has to go and make it look so darn easy. Hmmpf. _"That's… simple. Wow, Anna, what are you ever going to do with me?" Elsa managed a tiny grin, finally able to see the amusement of the situation.

"It's fine, Elsa. Don't feel bad. Now you know." She placed a caring hand onto Elsa's cool shoulder, effectively easing her last bit of tension. Elsa went on to tear off the remaining bags, amused how simple it was now that she knew how it was done.

After gathering the carrots and peppers, they headed over to the open aisle of numerous fruit displays. The various mixing of colors was very pleasing to Elsa's eyes. Anna, noticing how enticing the fruit seemed to her sister, asked, "Why don't you pick some out? We have two bags left. Just make sure you only put one type in each bag."

With a very large smile on her face, Elsa gladly took the two bags and began browsing the many items of the edible rainbow before her. Some she was familiar with, sure, but others she had never come across before. She first picked up and inspected a small, purple-redish fruit. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's a plum. They're good. Want to try it?"

"I don't know… what does it taste like?"

Anna smiled. "It tastes, um, sweet and like… like a… Oh, just try it, Elsa. I don't know if I can explain it."

Elsa grinned widely and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if I don't like them I'm blaming you." She filled the bag with 5 plums before moving on to see what other interesting new things she could try. She then came across the exotic fruit section which was filled with all kinds of strange, mutant looking fruits that she had never seen before. The one that really caught her eye was a small, oval yellow fruit with orange splotches, which was also covered in tiny, fleshy spikes. The label read 'horned melon', and it was the most bizarre thing Elsa had ever seen. "Oooh. Anna, look at this!"

A tiny giggle bubbled up from her chest as she watched her sister's amazement. "I know, it's some sort of exotic fruit. I've never had one before, though." She immediately noticed the change in Elsa's expression, the pleading in her large blue eyes. "Yes… you can try it."

"Yes!" she shouted in excitement as she grabbed onto the fruit. However, she quickly found out those tiny spikes were much sharper than she'd expected. In reaction to the sharp, sudden pain, she iced the fruit over entirely and dropped it from her hand, gravity pulling it down hard as it crashed to the floor like a rock. "Owww. I changed my mind…"

The two sisters busted out laughing as they quickly made their leave, having attracted attention from the other shoppers. "Nice one, Elsa."

Elsa giggled. "Not my fault! Why would anyone ever want to eat something so sharp?"

"You eat the _inside_, Elsa."

"Oh…" she responded, once again feeling a little embarrassed. "Anyway, I think I'm happy with the plums for now. So, what next?"

"Well, we're pretty close to where the milk and the eggs are. So let's do that next."

On their way to the dairy section, to the side there was a tiny stand set up where an employee was giving out some free samples of one of the products that they offered; a ready to cook lasagna. On the tiny table was an array of tiny, clear plastic cups, each complete with a tiny plastic fork and filled with a tiny square of the pasta. The gentleman behind the table greeted them. "Why, hello ladies. Could I interest you in a sample of our oven ready lasagna today?"

Anna gladly replied as they approached the table, "Sure! Thank you." She retrieved two cups from the table, handing one over to Elsa. Anna was plenty satisfied with it, but after Elsa finished hers, she could sense that she was a little irritated. "What's wrong, Elsa? Don't you like it?"

She looked down and stared into her now empty cup. "No, I like it. But that's seriously all they give you? That couldn't fill a bird…"

Anna laughed. "It's a _sample, _Elsa. That's all that there's meant to be."

"Oh… well, can I have another one?"

"You're only supposed to have one..." she started to explain, but was interrupted by the employee.

"It's quite alright," he said, "she can have another if she'd like."

Elsa's eyes lit up as she took another delicious sample from the table, shooting Anna a glance that screamed with arrogance. "You see? This nice man understands." Anna just rolled her eyes and gently shook her head.

After Elsa had shamelessly eaten 5 more samples, the two finally arrived at the dairy section. Anna asked Elsa to grab a gallon of milk from the refrigerator as she went to get the eggs. Upon Anna's return, she noticed that Elsa was still standing in front of the refrigerator with the door wide open, 2 people patiently and confusedly waiting behind her. "Umm, Elsa. Whatcha doin…"

Elsa, popping her head out to look at Anna, explained, "Oh, nothing. Just enjoying how cool it is in here. It feels really good."

"That's nice, Elsa. But those people behind you would love to grab some milk, as well…."

Elsa looked behind her to see the two shoppers that were laughing slightly at the situation. _Rude. _"Oh... sorry," she apologized as she stepped out of the way.

"Elsa, are you serious?!"

"What?" Elsa asked, slightly annoyed at Anna's tone.

"You didn't grab the milk!"

Elsa, looking down at her empty hand, responded, "Oh… Sorry. You see? I'm no good at this."

Anna giggled as she went to the refrigerator after the two that were waiting had finished. "You're fine, Elsa. It's no big deal. Just thought it was funny, is all."

Elsa chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Alright, well… where to next so that I can amuse you once more?"

"Um... just ground beef and bread. The bread is actually down that aisle right there. Want to go grab a loaf of white bread?"

Elsa hesitated, wondering how she would mess up this time. "Alright..." she said as she started to make her way down the aisle. She had never seen so much bread in her life. There were stacks and stacks of it to choose from. _What was it she asked for? White bread? _she thought to herself as she browsed the many selections in front of her. Finally, she came across a loaf that had 'white bread', in fancier font than necessary, clearly printed on the plastic, and with a sigh of relief, she grabbed it and made her way back to Anna. For once, something was easy.

"Alright, just one more thing," said Anna, double checking their tiny grocery list.

"Good riddance… I hate grocery shopping," Elsa complained under her breath, but not low enough to avoid Anna's ears.

"Oh, stop it. This is barely shopping. Try having a list of 20 or 30 different things that you need to get."

"Um, no thank you," said Elsa with such sincerity that Anna could help but snicker

The siblings finally arrived at the last section in the back of the store. It didn't take Anna long to realize that this was going to be yet another interesting experience. Elsa looked towards the icy shelves of meat in disgust. "Oh, what is it now?" Anna questioned.

"There's so much blood…."

"Yes, cut up animals do usually bleed," Anna teased. "Now, if you can just grab me a…"

"No! No, no, no! I am not touching anything on there." Elsa crossed her arms and shook her head in refusal.

"Oh, come on! How are you ever going to fend for yourself if you can't even pick up a packaged thing of ground beef?"

"I'll manage…" Elsa snidely retorted. "I could become a vegetarian."

Anna, chuckling, responded to her overly dramatic sister, "Oh, just pick it up already. I promise it won't kill you."

"Alright, fine!" Elsa, frustrated and wanting to get this over with, walked up to the assortment of packaged meats. The only thing enjoyable about this situation was the slight chill in the air emanating from the rack, making her skin tingle. "So, which one is it?"

"That one," Anna replied, pointing to the brain-like substance in a container.

"Ewwwww. Really, Anna? Really?"

"Yes, really. What's the big deal? You like hamburgers, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Um… that's what they're made of?" Anna replied matter-of-factly.

Elsa's stomach churned. "Remind me later to scratch off hamburgers as one of the foods I enjoy…" she said in disgust as she hesitantly reached out towards the foul package. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew" she sounded as she picked up the container and hastily pranced back to the cart, dropping it inside.

"Now see, was that so hard? I swear… I should start calling you Queen Elsa."

"That was not funny, Anna… and tease all you want, but I think I'd make a great queen."

"You? A great queen? Hah!"

"Well… I'd be better than you. I wouldn't expect my subjects to do such low, terrible things."

"Elsa, you picked up meat. I didn't have you cleaning out the sewers…"

Elsa crossed her arms and smirked as she raised an arrogant eyebrow to her ever-so-loving sister. "Remind me to never go grocery shopping with you again. It brings out your ugly side."

Anna gasped in response to Elsa's statement. "I do _not_ have an ugly side."

"Uh huh…" she replied, her eyebrow still raised in disapproval. "Keep saying that."

"Oh! Whatever. You ready to go?" Anna asked, shaking off her irritation.

"Um, yes? I need to go wash my hands, now…" she said as she looked towards her hands in disgust.

"Haha, alright. We've just gotta go check out."

After making it through the line and completing their purchase without further incident, the two sisters finally made their way outside and packed the groceries into the car. Before entering the car to go home, Elsa slowly approached her sister. "Hey… sorry I was a little difficult today."

A smile pulled at the corners of Anna's lips as she recalled the moments they had just shared. "Nah, it was great! I had so much fun with you, Elsa."

Elsa immediately perked up, not appearing nearly as sad. "Really? I thought I was getting on your nerves?"

Anna then threw her arms around her, placing her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "Impossible. I feel so lucky for every single moment I get to spend with you. This was fun."

Elsa grinned widely as she returned her sister's embrace. It felt so nice. It felt like only yesterday that she was so desperate for an opportunity such as this. There was nowhere else she'd rather be. "Oh, Anna. I love you so much. I know this goes against what I said before… but would you like to do this again sometime?"

As they parted, Anna enthusiastically replied, "I love you, too, Elsa. And definitely! I don't think grocery shopping has ever been quite so amusing."

Elsa chuckled. "I'm glad my naivety is so amusing to you."

She laughed. _Oh, it's amusing to everyone, Elsa, _she thought to herself, as she didn't feel the need to torment her poor sister even further. On second thought… "You ready to go? We can go home now and make those burgers."

Elsa immediately appeared nauseated. "Yuck! I told you, I'm off burgers now."

"Uh huh" she responded as the two finally slipped back into the car. "We'll see how quickly you change your mind once you start getting hungry."

Anna started up the car and pulled out from the parking space. It had been a good experience for the two of them. Frustrating? Irritating? Embarrassing? Well, sure. But they were together, and that was more than either of them could ever ask for.


	2. Of Sisters and Texting

**A/N: **Hi guys! Finally, the second installment of Life Lessons! :) Thank you so much for the reviews and ideas guys! This newest idea came courtesy of my awesome friend NicPie and it has been a lot of fun to write! Hope you guys enjoy it. ^^ Reviews if you have a moment are always appreciated!

* * *

_Of Sisters and Texting_

On a lazy Saturday afternoon Elsa was lazily kicked back on the cream colored sofa, which lay amidst the large living room of their luxurious home, engrossed in a new book she had recently acquired from their personal library. Anna had been gone for quite some time, but for what Elsa could not recall. Just then, the sound of keys faintly jingling from the outside and the opening door pulled Elsa out of her trance.

Anna had returned, not surprisingly, with an array of bags and boxes in hand. Instead of getting up and helping her stumbling sister, Elsa remained on the couch, oblivious that her sister was in need of assistance. "Hi, Anna. What do you have there?"

_Oh, it's not like I need any help or anything… _grumbled Anna to herself silently. As she stumbled towards the mahogany coffee table, a small box fell from atop the teetering stack onto the plush carpet below. It was only then that Elsa decided to become helpful. "Oh, here, let me get that for you," she said as she leaned down to pick up the lone tiny box.

Anna chuckled, only mildly irritated, "Oh, what would I do without you, Elsa?"

"What? It looked like you had it. What kind of big sister would I be if I didn't allow you to properly test yourself?" Elsa said with a strong, confident nod of her head.

Anna couldn't help but giggle. "You are too kind to me, Elsa," she said as she set down the rest of her belongings and took a seat in the armchair that was positioned diagonal to the sofa.

Elsa looked towards the assortment of bags and boxes curiously. "So, what all did you get?"

Anna beamed at her curiosity, anxious to reveal her treasures from the day. "Oooh, Elsa! I found so many great things today!" With that she reached for a tall, decorative brown paper bag, and from it pull out a stylish pink crop top, along with a pair of short-cut denim shorts to go with it. "Isn't this such an adorable outfit?"

_Adorable? They're outfits, not puppies…_ While it certainly wasn't Elsa's taste in fashion, she nodded in agreement with her sister. "That's nice, Anna. What else did you get?"

"Oooh, look at this!" she responded as she picked up the tiny box that had previously dropped. She opened it up to reveal a smaller, velvet covered case. She excitedly lifted the tiny case from the box and exposed what lay within; a pair of beautiful, dangling diamond earrings. "Aren't these beautiful? I got them for special occasions."

Elsa, once again not sure the level of fuss that she should be making, simply replied with, "Oh, they're really pretty, Anna."

"Thanks!" she said as she carefully placed the earrings back in their protective box. "I have a bunch of other stuff… but nothing that will really interest you. Oh! Except for this…" Anna searched through the mess of bags until she came to one in particular; a tiny bag with a name printed on it which Elsa did not recognize. She then removed a wrapped gift box, complete with a beautiful red ribbon, and handed it to her seemingly confused sister. "Here. I got this for you."

Elsa gently took the gift from Anna's hands and set it delicately into her lap. She wasn't expecting a gift. "Thanks, Anna. But why?" she picked up her head, raising an eyebrow to Anna as she inquired, "What's the occasion?"

Anna chuckled. "It's no occasion, Elsa. It's just a gift. I saw it and thought it'd be useful."

"Oh…" she spoke as she started to carefully unravel the ribbon. As she opened the lid of the box, a slight look of uncertainty spread across the young girl's face. "What is it?" she asked as she picked up the sleek, rectangular object that was lying inside. She inspected it closely, flipping it back and forth, trying to deduce what this thing was that her sister had so kindly gotten for her.

Anna could barely contain the fit of giggles that were begging to escape. She felt terrible always finding the need to laugh at her sister, but her obliviousness to so many situations was just so unusual, it was hard to not find it amusing. Managing to control herself, Anna went on to explain, "It's a cell phone, Elsa."

"A phone? It doesn't look like any phone I've ever seen," she said as she continued to look at the rectangular device that she was holding in her hand. "Are you sure? If it's a phone, where are the buttons?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's a touch screen. You'll be able to press the 'buttons' once it turns on. You've seriously never seen my phone before?" she asked as she pulled her smart phone from her pocket book and flashed it to Elsa.

"Um, no. I don't think so," Elsa responded. Come to think of it, Anna never did talk on the phone when she was around her sister. Still, it was an entertaining thought that Elsa had no idea what such a common device was. "So, you got me a phone. Thank you, Anna." she grinned at her sister in appreciation, even if she didn't quite get the point of it all.

"You're welcome, Elsa. Cell phones are awesome. You can take them anywhere with you and now you can do all kinds of things with them. But for starters… I think I'm just going to show you how to call and text."

Elsa raised an eyebrow to the insinuation that this technology was somehow beyond her abilities; a smirk evident upon her face. "Oh? So that's all I can handle? Calling and texting?"

Anna couldn't help but snicker. "Elsa, you didn't even know what it was a few minutes ago. I don't think there's any harm in starting out simple."

Elsa merely rolled her eyes and shook off her irritation like a sopping wet dog. "Alright, fine. Impart your wisdom to me, old wise one," she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

After showing Elsa the basic workings of her new technology, she gave Elsa her information to add to her contact list. "So… can I try it out on you?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Umm, sure. Just go ahead and send me a message."

With care, Elsa navigated using the touchscreen until she had completed the text. Within moments, the tune of Anna's notification filled their quiet atmosphere. Anna checked her phone.

**Hi Anna!**

Anna turned and cast a slight smirk. "Hi, Elsa."

"No, Anna! You have to text it!"

"Oh, are we really doing-" The demanding expression plastered upon Elsa's face made it completely unnecessary to finish that thought. "Alright, fine." At those two simple words, Elsa's expression turned to one of triumph. Anna begrudgingly sent her a reply. Within a second a tone sounded and Elsa eagerly checked for her sister's response.

**Hi Elsa**

She quickly busied herself with yet another.

**Thank you for the new phone!**

**You're welcome Elsa. Can we please just talk now?**

"Alright…" Elsa responded halfheartedly. It may have appeared to be a battle won, but little did her unsuspecting sibling know- it had barely begun.

* * *

Retreating to her room to read a new book shortly after leaving her sister to entertain herself with her new device, Anna lay lazily upon her bed, stomach downwards, legs high in the air, slowly kicking them this way and that to keep them properly entertained. One elbow was placed on the plush mattress with her chin resting heavily in her hand while the other arm occupied itself with flipping through the crisp pages of the novel. Engrossed in chapter 3, the sudden sounding of her phone sent a slight jolt throughout her body. It wasn't uncommon that she'd receive texts from friends of hers, so without second thought, she retrieved it from her back pocket. A soft sigh parted from her lips and a tiny grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as she read its contents.

**Hi Anna! What are you doing? :)**

Anna merely rolled her eyes as she began to respond.

**Hi Elsa. Just reading a book.**

After hitting 'send' Anna placed her phone beside her to resume reading. Hardly a minute had passed before her phone sounded off once more. Letting out a quiet moan, she hesitantly checked her latest message.

**What book are you reading? :) **

Once again, Anna responds.

**I'm trying to read The Fault in Our Stars :P**

This time, she didn't even bother resuming since she was certain that at any moment- *ring* Yup.

**Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. **

Anna didn't bother to respond as she feared that it would only encourage her sister's unusually obnoxious behavior. The slightly irritating series of messages finally at an end in her mind, Anna brought her gaze back to the pages before her. Halfway through the second page since she had resumed, her phone goes off once more. _Please don't be Elsa. Please don't be Elsa._

**Is the book any good? :)**

**Yes, Elsa.**

**What's it about?**

**I'll tell you later.**

**Why not now?**

Anna threw her head back in frustration as she filled her lungs with a deep, shaky, sharp intake of air. Slowly, she allowed the trapped air to escape, carrying with it some of her built up irritation. _Shower. I need a shower. _

Ignoring her sister's latest text, she slowly rose from her bed and removed her satin red plaid pajamas from her striking deep-red mahogany wardrobe. Before leaving the room, she toyed with the idea of her phone not accompanying her, but after considering the possibility of emergencies, she let loose a heavy sigh and fetched it from the bed.

* * *

Thick, wispy steam and the soft pitter patter of the shower stream filled the wet, humid atmosphere of the bathroom. The sweet, enticing aroma of a fruity shampoo wafted through the air as Anna gently and thoroughly caressed the foamy lather throughout her strawberry-blonde locks. The warm water relaxed every muscle and soothed her mind and soul. In her momentary bliss, she had all but forgotten the recent events with Elsa. Just as she was about to rinse the suds from her hair, she hears it; that all too familiar jingle. Cursing under her breath and with her hands still laden with soapy foam, she poked her head from behind the shower curtain to glance down at her phone. She could see on the screen right before the light had dimmed- Elsa.

She simply resumed her shower, temporarily ignoring her sister. After she had turned off the water and enveloped herself in a plush cyan bath towel, she reached for her phone at last to see what was so incredibly important that it couldn't have waited 15 minutes. It hardly surprised her to find that she had quite the list of messages.

**Hey Anna, where are you?**

**Anna? Are you okay? **

**Why aren't you answering me?**

**Oh, I see you're taking a shower. Hurry up!**

**Anna? Are you done yet?**

**Why are you taking so long?**

A surge of regret coursed rapidly through her veins. Is this what her life was going to be like from now on? She couldn't live like this. After drying herself off and quickly getting dressed, she stormed out of the bathroom like a raging wild boar in search of her sister, finally at her wit's end. Elsa was still in the living room when she found her, lying back on the couch, grinning ever so slightly. She quickly busied herself with another text when Anna rushed her and snatched her precious technology from her grasp.

"Anna!" Elsa whined.

Anna was fuming mad; a tide crimson creeping over her fine features. "I do _not _want to hear it. You have done nothing but harass me with this thing!"

Elsa frowned, feeling slightly wounded. "I was just having fun..."

"_Fun? _You call this fun?! I can't get a moment's peace, Elsa!

"I'm sorry… I won't do it again. Promise." Elsa cast a sweet smile in her direction that just begged for forgiveness.

"Alright. Fine." Anna relented and returned the device to her sister. "You ready for dinner?"

Elsa merely nodded.

* * *

Both Anna and Elsa were seated at opposite sides of their dinner table eating the Chinese food that Anna had ordered; lacking the desire to cook an entire meal. Anna found it rather suspicious that her sister hadn't spoken a single word since the tension a couple of hours ago, but she'd be the last to complain; drinking in the wonderful silence. Perhaps Elsa was angry with her. MaybeAnna couldn't blame her. She was perhaps even beginning to feel a hint of remorse for the way she had treated her over something so trivial. While she was sure to regret the repercussions that would likely come from this, Anna decided it'd be best if she apologized. "Elsa," she paused and Elsa, in turn, looked up from her bowl of rice, offering Anna her full attention, "Maybe… maybe I went a little too far earlier. I'm sorry. You really didn't deserve that." Elsa nodded once more. _What's with the nodding? _"So, we're okay, then?"

Elsa nodded. After seeing Anna shrug her shoulders and bring her attention back to the food, she smiled as she glanced at the phone nestled on her lap. As discretely as possible, her dainty fingers got to work making out yet another text. Anna's phone went off. Her eyes slowly moved to meet Elsa's. Elsa only smiled. Anna checked her phone.

**I'm so glad that you're not upset with me anymore. :)**

Anna's eyes softened as she looked to her sister, who was smiling at her sweetly. "Why won't you just talk to me? Please just talk?"

Elsa shook her head.

**Tomorrow. ;)**

Finally able to see the slight amusement in all of this, she grinned and responded.

**Alright. **

**Anna?**

**Yes?**

**Can you please pass the eggrolls?**

* * *

Within the dark, moonlit room, a tired Anna lay upon her mattress under her thick quilted comforter, awaiting sleep to carry her through the night. A moment before finally dozing off, that same melodic jingle danced through the air once more. Letting out a brief sigh, Anna rolled onto her right side to retrieve the phone from the nightstand beside her. Squinting her eyes at the harsh light, she looked to read the text message she had just received.

**Love you, Anna. :)**

Anna smiled as warmth swelled in her chest; all of the negative emotions she had felt throughout the day effortlessly dissipating.

**Love you too, Els. Goodnight.**

Before she even had a chance to place the phone back onto the nightstand, it sounded off once more. Curiously, Anna looked to see what else Elsa could possibly have to say. A smile pulled wide across her illuminated face and she swiftly crawled out from beneath the covers, tossing her phone aside. Springing from the bed, Anna pranced quickly through the darkness, exiting the room and leaving her cellphone behind atop her pillow.

The backlight not yet dimmed, the text that Anna had just received was still visible in the midst of the dark room.

**Anna… Do you want to build a snowman? ;) **


End file.
